Talking to Dogs
by Snowball's-Chance
Summary: Johnny Storm's life hasn't exactly been normal. Not that he wanted it that way. But even he isn't ready for the furry late night hijacker. The story is better than the summary, I promise.
1. Man's best friend

Foreword: I'm wild about this franchise, so to slake my own lust, so to speak I thought I would take a crack at writing about the amazing Fantastic Four. So here goes. I hope you enjoy…

Oh, and I also realize that there are a lot of fics written about Johnny...but…he's my favorite…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four. I also have no rights to write about them. But I'm going to anyway. Language might be somewhere close PG-13. Or T. Whatever… I'm confused, but you know what I mean. It'll be worse if you know any Yiddish.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Johnny Storm listened to the high pitched giggle of the most recent acquisition to the Glitter Cosmetics modeling empire as he shifted his brand new fire engine red Audi R8 into fourth gear to pass a semi that was going at least twenty miles over the speed limit like it was standing still.

He smiled as the car's engine revved attractively against the sounds of the bustling night life of the city. The Audi was a little boxier than his usual tastes, but he just couldn't deny the adrenaline that pumped through his body when the speedometer inched past 100 and the lights all around him began to blur.

He'd met the Glitter Cosmetics model; he thought her name was Jylle (Pronounced "Jill") or some other ridiculously pretentious name like that, at a night club called "Take Eight".

He'd already decided that the intention of taking her home that he'd told his sister Sue when she called earlier wondering where he was was going to stay his intention. Her giggle was starting to give him a headache anyway.

Jylle took one last huffy look at him as she disappeared into her impressive apartment building. Johnny took one last look at the Gucci clad, leggy brunette disappear into the gleaming golden doors of the eighty-story building, then pulled away from the curb.

It was well past three in the morning, but Johnny felt restless, not quite wanting to retire to the Baxter building. He mindlessly drove until found himself in an industrial park, sterile white buildings looming all around him. He looked closely at one and the silver letters lit up on the side told him that he was driving through Glitter laboratories.

It was just occurring to Johnny what an annoying name Glitter was when a mid-sized collie looking dog wandered into the Audi's headlights.

"Holy Hell!" Johnny said, stomping both his feet on the clutch and the brake.

The tires screeched in angry protest as the car's bumper came to a halt an inch and a half from the dog's fuzzy ribcage. Johnny threw the gearshift into reverse, cursing, but the dog was nowhere to be found after the car got a respective distance away.

"Huh. That's weird" Johnny said out loud to no one in particular. He put the car into first and started forward again. He took a turn out of the industrial park into one of the streets back to the city.

_Schmuck_

Johnny jumped in his seat. He didn't quite hear the word. It was more like he felt it reverberate around in his head. Like it was more of a thought than a an actual sound.

"What the hell?" Johnny said, confused.

_Look to your right, Blondie_

Johnny slowly swiveled his head toward the passenger seat. Sitting there, looking slightly annoyed, was the collie.

Johnny let out a startled yell and swerved over to the shoulder in a symphony of horns from passing cars.

"Did-did you just call me a schmuck?" Johnny said looking at the dog from as far away as he could still sitting in the diver's seat.

_Yes, Johnny-boy I did. I call every moron who almost runs over a perfectly obvious dog in the street a schmuck. It means-_

"I know what it means!" Johnny interrupted the explication of the word. He dated a girl once that seemed particularly fond of Yiddish. He also knew intimately the meaning of the phrase _Geh tren zikh_.

_Now, Johnny if you're going help me, I'm going to have to ask you not to use that kind of language._

"What the HELL!?!" Johnny said, backing up in his seat even more. "How did you know what I was thinking? How are you talking to me at all? Or whatever the thought-speak crap your doing."

_Keep driving. I'll explain on the way to the Baxter building. _The dog told him, panting normally as dogs do.

"What a second. How do you know where I live? How do you know my name?" Johnny interjected, alarmed, forgetting half of the globe had that information anyway.

_I've seen a news report or two, Hothead. Now drive._ It said, pointing its nose toward the road.

"Oh, hell no." Johnny said. "I'm ending this freak show right here. And I think I know my way around freak shows You, crazy psycho dog, are getting out right now."

_Drive or I'll pee on the seat. What is this? An Audi? _

"Alright! Alright, I'll drive! Man, I'm just saying you probably have fleas or something."

_Keep talking and your car seat is going to have an intimate mean of the term "fecal matter"_

Johnny grumbled as he pulled out to the road once more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay there it is. The first chapter. I hope it is well liked. I also hope that you express your like or dislike for that matter in the form of comments. Tell me what you think!

-Gold

P.S.

Apologies to those who knew Yiddish who were offended by the language. I thought it was pretty funny.


	2. A fuzzy explaination

Foreword: I had kind of a problem naming this thing…dunno why…ANYWAY second chapter, read, laugh, enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own…well, you know what I don't own.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What is your name?" Johnny asked the tan colored collie sitting ceremoniously in the passenger seat of his Audi R8.

_What?_ The dog put the question into his head, conveying that it had just been lost in its own thoughts.

"You hijacked my car with your bodily functions. I just wanted to know a name that I can curse later." Johnny growled.

_They…didn't really give me a name…_it said, sadness in its thoughts.

"Who were they?" Johnny asked.

_The scientists…at...Glitter_ The collie visibly shuddered at the mention of the name.

"Is that where you're from? Glitter?" Johnny asked, his eyes on the road disappearing under the tires of his sports supercar.

_Yes, that's where this brainwave technology you're able to hear me with was created. It was part of the SMARTmutt program. They implanted a chip inside my brain in order to generate an influx of brain cell development. My IQ became so great that I developed telepathic abilities._

"What would a cosmetics firm want with a smart dog?" Johnny wandered aloud.

_Its actually a really stupid reason. They wanted animal test subjects that could tell them any burning or discomfort their products caused. Apparently it's hard to tell from the whining and yelping. Idiots… _

"You mean…they put makeup on dogs?" Johnny said, barely able to contain the smile that threatened to spill onto his handsome features.

_Shut up_

"No, no. I'm sure you would look dazzling in tickle me pink lipstick." Johnny said, laughter escaping from his throat.

_You remember when I mentioned fecal matter? And besides, those are big words coming from a guy that runs around in a blue leotard._

"Hey! I've saved the world. Like, twice. What have you done besides learn how to go in the litter box?" Johnny retorted

_That's cats, Dumbass_ The dog growled for effect.

"Whatever, I'm just wondering why Glitter would spend so much money to educate a dog when the thing it's gonna be used for is so stupid." Johnny said.

_I was coming to that when you decided to use the withered funny-guy part of your brain. The idea would have been trashed in the development stages, but Uncle Sam received intelligence on the SMARTmutt program and saw the military applications. Long story short, there were enough government grants to shake a stick at._

"What military applications are there?" Johnny asked, glancing at the fuzzy occupant of his passenger seat.

_Would you suspect a dog of spying?_ The collie said, cocking one eyebrow at Johnny.

"Good point." Johnny conceded.

_Anyway, the process began with four dogs, and two cats, but only two dogs were left standing after the process was complete_.

"What happened to the others?" Johnny asked, taking a right turn into busier city traffic, even at this hour, which was inching toward four in the morning.

_Well, the process is a very painful one, the brain cell influx crowded their skulls so much that their heads exploded. I remember the incubation stages, the headaches were almost unbearable._ The dog looked over at Johnny. _They didn't give us anesthesia_

"That's horrible" Johnny said, wincing in sympathy for his passenger and his fellow test subjects.

_Yes, yes it was._ The dog's head dipped for a moment and Johnny could have sworn he saw a tear leak down the dog's snout. _Anyway, it said, composing itself again, there was a leak during the development stages and the other dog was stolen. This technology could do acres of damage if it was put into the wrong hands._

"How?" Johnny asked, "What would a smartass dog do in the wrong hands?"

_Nothing! He knows which side we're on. Despite the pain we both were put through, we know which country to work for. We're both very patriotic. We love this country and we would never do anything to harm it._

"Well, what's the problem, then?" Johnny pulled to a stop behind a yellow cab at a stop light.

_Well, people get scared easy. They catch wind of a dog that may or may not be working for terrorists, things could get very bad for the domesticated animals such as myself in this country. _

"How bad?" Johnny looked at the dog in his passenger seat.

_Think The Salem Witch Hunts._

"That's bad." Johnny said.

_Exactly, no one will feel safe owning a pet ever again._

"So we need to somehow find this dog. Wait, if you're so valuable, how were you out where you could have easily been made my hood ornament?" Johnny said, glancing in the rearview mirror.

_I escaped. Only I have the information I have. The other mutt was taken two days ago, and the people at neither Glitter nor the government listened to me, even though I was created for that precise reason, so I escaped. That and it was a horrible place. Animal's heads exploded. What are you, an idiot?_

"Easy! I'm talking to a dog right now! That's pretty new experience for me." Johnny glanced in his rearview mirror. "We might have to hold off going to the Baxter building for awhile. We got a tail. No pun intended."

_Oh, God. They must be people from Glitter. I can't go back there. I won't go back there_. The Dog wined and paced agitatedly in its seat.

"Just settle down, we'll lose them. And if we don't, I got a plan B." Johnny said, his eyes starting to turn the color of flames.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Holy crap, that is a lot of dialogue. Sorry, but I'm a talker. I hope you enjoy anyway.

-Gold

P.S.

I love the comment! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Now more please. lol


	3. The Name Game

Forward: I'm trying to stay one step ahead of the updates. I'm getting them out as fast as I can. Anyway, third chapter. Action, action in my fanny pack…

Dislaimer: language, oh and the fact I don't own these characters. Other than the dog. I think I can claim him…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Johnny swerved around a corner with the white 2005 Dodge Charger close behind.

_Man, I wish I could put on a seat belt._ The dog said, trying to keep himself upright in the seat.

"Who jumped in who's car?" Johnny said, counter steering to avoid the curb.

_That's a mote point. Just lose them, will ya? This thing is supposed to be like a supercar, right? Why are you driving like your grandmother's in the backseat?_

"My grandmother's dead. And bite me." Johnny grunted, wrestling with the steering wheel. "And anyway, I think we should name you."

_Do you really think this is the best time?_ The dog thought incredulously.

"Good a time as any."

_Okay what did you have in mind?_

"How about Lassie?"

_Lassie's a girl's name._

"Spot?"

_I don't have a spot! You're really bad at this._

"Okay, okay. What do you want to be named?" Johnny accelerated past a yellow light where the Charger was forced to stop at when it turned red quickly after.

_Well, I don't think it's right for me to pick my own name…_

"Well, we lost our tail anyway. I could name you Booger or something."

_I'll kill you…_

"Okay so no to Booger, then." Johnny said, steering the car back toward Manhattan. "How about Einstein?"

The dog thought for a moment. _A little obvious, but I like it._ It approved.

"Well, I'm glad we got that set-HOLY SH-!" Johnny began, when the silver charger swung forward in front of Johnny's car.

Johnny cranked the wheel toward the opening of an alley. _Watch it!_ Einstein yelled in his head as he braced his paws on the dashboard.

The front of the car crumpled as it connected with the brick wall dead end. Johnny felt his head connect with the steering wheel before the airbag deployed. Fireworks exploded across his eyes and his thoughts swirled into blackness followed by Einstein's voice telling him _Are you okay, Johnny? It's okay, Johnny, I'll do the talking. Don't worry. You just have to stay with me, now. C'mon, open your eyes…_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Short chapter. But it seemed like a good cliffhanger to end at. Comment, please.

-Gold


	4. Dunk Tank Johnny

Foreword: I just love your comments so much that I just can't stop updating. Now, new chapter…four, is it? Heh heh…puns…Also, I'm not exactly a science expert, that and I'm too entirely lazy to do research. This all comes to a head in what may be very wrong information. Apologies.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and I have a terrible cursing habit. But I will try to tone it down.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Johnny felt pressure. Cold pressure all over his body. His thoughts drifted around his subconscious, taking shape into the form of _smartass dog totaled my car_.

_I did NOT_ he heard a voice inside his head object.

Johnny snapped his eyes open. He found himself surrounded by water. But he could see what looked like an abandoned warehouse. His first instinct was to swim forward, but he found his arms were secured behind his back.

He had regained enough sense to be confused as to why he was underwater and he could still feel his lungs fill with oxygen when he discovered he had an oxygen mask attached to his face which was connected to a tube that lead up to the ceiling of his tank.

A tank.

Of water.

Johnny fully opened his eyes. An incredible feeling of claustrophobia came over him. He screamed and kicked backwards, trying to find a way out of this horrible place he now found himself in.

_Easy! Easy, Johnny-boy! If you thrash around too much, you might dislodge your mask and then you'll really be screwed. _

Johnny looked around, trying to find the familiar face that went with the voice that reverberated around in his head.

_Look to your left. And don't cuss me out too much, there's a mic in that mask and God and everybody can hear you._

"Is there anyone else out there?" Johnny asked, surprisingly calmly, still glaring straight ahead of him.

_No._

Johnny let loose a string of curses that would have made a sailor blush while he turned his head to his left.

Einstein sat in a cage about ten feet away from Johnny's tank that had a yellow lightning bolt on the side, indicating that it was electrified. He sat with a muzzle obscuring view of his snout and with one eyebrow cocked. There was a doleful look in his eyes.

_I TOLD you to watch out. First running into dogs, then brick walls. Do you even open your eyes when you drive?_

"I'm going to kill you." Johnny threatened behind his mask.

_Stand- up plan B, Beevis. Now I have to think us a way out of here._

"Cool it, I'll come up with something." Johnny said, looking around his watery prison.

_God, that's frightening. Wait, I think I hear someone coming. Don't tell them anything or else you nor will I never get out of here again._

"I know! I'm not an idiot!"

_I beg to differ._

"I'm gonna make you into a rug…" Johnny said threateningly as the sharp clack of angular high-heeled shoes came closer

Johnny looked to the doorway just in time to take in a tall blonde woman wearing an immaculate tailored suit that accentuated all of her best features. Her face was slender and beautiful, and her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at her captive in the tank.

"Who are you?" Johnny asked.

She held up one finger and walked over to one edge of the tank. On one of the pillars was a box with buttons. She pushed one.

"I had them put a transmitter into one of your ears so we could talk, Mr. Storm." She said, stepping back and crossing her hands in front of her.

"Who are you?" Johnny repeated.

"I am Karen Stuart: CEO of Glitter cosmetics. And I have some information I'd like from you." She stated.

"Do you know how easy it would be for me to set this place on fire right now?" Johnny said, ignoring her vaguely ominous statement.

"Not as easy as you think. " She said, smiling even broader, "We know a lot about you Johnny. Now, it's true that these accommodations were roughly thrown together for your arrival, but I think you'll find that they do the trick of keeping you in one place. The tank is made of a reinforced steel alloy, highly resistant to flame, same for your cuffs. The glass and the steel are covered in a polyurethane coating that makes them completely airtight, so evaporation won't help you either. The mask is just plain ol' plastic, though. But I suggest you don't burn that off."

Johnny's half-obscured face betrayed no emotion. "What is it that you want?" He asked her.

"I want you to tell me about our mutual friend here." She said, gesturing toward Einstein.

"He smells kind of bad. I found him outside my apartment building." Johnny said. "I was just on my way to get him fixed. " Johnny added through gritted teeth. Einstein glared over in the direction of the tank.

A small muscle twitched on the side of the woman's eye. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"No, I really don't know it, lady." Johnny snapped, "I just pick up a dog off the street and you people come and total my car! Now I would appreciate it if you would drain the tank so we can go on our merry."

"That dog is property of Glitter cosmetics, Mr. Storm. I have the papers to prove it. Now I want you to tell me what it told you." She said with a steely edge to her voice.

"…Told…me?" Johnny said, allowing a grin to spread across his face and his eyebrows to rise.

Karen sighed. "I think we both know what this dog is capable of, Mr. Storm."

"And I think you're a crazy person. I'm not Dr. Dolittle, lady"

"There was a guard on these premises that told of a disembodied voice in his head, pretending to be his dearly-departed grandmother. That told him to open the front gate." Karen stated, her face twitching with concealed anger again. "I think that this dog and that voice are one in the same."

Johnny heard Einstein snort. Karen didn't appear to notice.

"That's interesting…" Johnny said, trying to appear nonchalant.

Karen started to pace across the front of the tank. "You know, you have an facinating gift Mr. Storm." She started, "or should I say, The Human Torch? You are capable of producing flames out of will, are you not?"

Johnny paused for a minute. "What are you talking about?" Johnny asked incredulously.

"I'm just wondering if you knew what a power like that could be used for."

"I think I have an idea." Johnny growled. "Plus, it's great for Jiffy-pop."

"A gift such as yours could be used to power an entire country. And I know of several people interested in harnessing that miraculous power of yours." She went on, ignoring his comment.

"It's not possible." Johnny said flatly.

"It's a drug called mithloprporpeline. It works something like when the doctor taps on your knee and your leg jerks." She paused, looking at him. "Your powers are a reflex action just like everything else. It was developed and tested while you were out."

"You can't DO that!" Johnny said, his voice panicky over the microphone.

"You'd be surprised as to what we can do, Mr. Storm." She smiled and clutched her hands behind her back. "Johnny, I want you to imagine yourself in a small, coffin-like box. On fire. For the rest of your days." She said.

Johnny's body went cold. He could not imagine a worse possible fate.

"I am a public figure. I am a freaking super hero, for God's sake. That's not to mention my family. You really think that nobody will notice that I'm missing?" He said, his voice shaking with anger and fear.

"There are places where the even the Fantastic Four can't go." She said, smirking, turning to leave the room. "Think about it, Johnny. I'm going to call some buyers."

Johnny could hear her laughter all the way down the hallway.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry for the super serious chapter, but I needed a bad guy. Man, she's a bitch isn't she? Even I don't like her. Rest assured, I wouldn't do anything like that to Johnny. I will update as soon as I can.

-Gold


	5. Escape

Foreword: Well, I left poor Johnny in quite a state. I'm fixing it! I'm fixing it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, a little bad language.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Just tell her, Johnny_

"What?"

_Just tell her. I didn't think you'd be getting in this deep._

"I don't get in deep anything. Just ask my sister." Johnny answered, kicking backward and testing the length of his breathing tube. Then something occurred to him.

"_You can hear me if I do this, right?_" Johnny thought.

_Of course I can_ Einstein answered back.

"_That's handy. Are there any cameras?_" He asked silently.

_Yeah, four in all the corners, one trained on you and one trained on me about four and a half feet in front of us, all hanging from the ceiling._

"_I've seen worse. Okay, just act natural_." Johnny told him. Reaching, he found that he was only a few feet short of the edge of the tank.

_Act natural!?! Did you hear what she just said? She's gonna turn you into the living dead Duracell battery!_

"_I heard. It's not possible._" Johnny answered.

_But…_

"_I can heat up to above 4000 degrees Kelvin. I don't think I have to ask if you know how hot that_ _is._" Johnny thought, looking over at the dog.

_That's like…the temperature of the sun_.

"_And do you know of any type of material that can withstand the temperature of the sun?_"

_Not even the atmosphere can do that._

"_Exactly, but I'm hoping that it won't have to go that far. Cuz apparently I can destroy life as we know it. Damn, I'm gonna have to pop this mask off_." Johnny thought to himself.

_I think I respect you a little more now…WHAT!?!? Are you insane? _

"_That's what they tell me._" Johnny thought as he jerked his head backward and the mask parted company with his face. It floated, bubbling.

Johnny quickly swam to the edge of the tank. He turned around a put of his hand on the cool glass. Johnny ignored the panic that was starting to form in his brain, and concentrated on his fingertips.

_What are you doing?_

"_Glass isn't heatproof._" Johnny's mind thought absently.

Johnny's fingertips started to glow, making the glass softer and softer under his fingertips until five bumps started to form.

"_C'mon, c'mon_." Johnny thought.

_C'mon!_ Einstein silently cheered as well.

Johnny was just about to give up when he felt a small bubble.

Then another, bigger this time.

Then world turned upside-down.

The glass wall of the tank broke open with the upset in pressure, and Johnny tumbled ass over heels to the wall behind him.

He lay there sputtering and gasping for a few minutes, "That was…interesting." He said out loud at last.

_Hurry, they'll have heard that._

Johnny stood and heated his body until the cuffs lay in two molten puddles on the floor.

"I would've thought that would be harder." Johnny said, examining them.

Johnny ran over to the cage.

_Watch it!_

"Easy! It's not like this is my first time to the rodeo." Johnny said, as one side of the cage became a puddle of glowing metal by way of The Human Torch.

_I think we need help._ Einstein told Johnny as he undid the buckle holding the muzzle on Einstein's face.

"What, you think I can't handle it?" Johnny said, a teasing smirk appearing on his face.

_I thought you could handle it up until I found out your weakness was a bucket of water._

"I've had about up to my neck with you." Johnny said, tucking the dog under his arm and running to the window. "And anyway, I agree with you. We need to get back to the Baxter Building."

_Great idea, Fireball. But how exactly are we going to do that? The security of this building is like Fort Knox._

"On the ground." Johnny corrected, smirking at the dog.

Einstein's eyes got wide. _Oh, HELL no_

"What? Are you afraid of flying?" Johnny asked, his smile broadening.

_No, I've got a little fear of being SET ON FIRE!_

"Oh, it'll be fine. I got a little more self control than that."

_Coulda fooled me._

"Just don't look down." Johnny told him, glancing behind him as he heard footsteps in the hall.

_OK! Ok, fine. Just don't drop me._

"I make no guarantees." Johnny said, opening the window with a fireball.

_Whatever. Just watch out for water guns, Matchstick._

"Shut up." Johnny said as he jumped out the window with a shout of "_Flame on!_"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Whoo! That was exciting. I wonder what happens next…

wait a second…

More later. Very busy nowadays.

-Gold


	6. Could Go Either Way

Foreword: No matter how a played this chapter, it came out cheesy, so I had to keep re-writing it. I call this chapter: "The one that kicked my ass." No…that's not a good name, gotta start all over again... Oh, nad again, I am very lazy, so I didn't bother actually working the numbers on stuff, so if you do bother to work it out, it won't add up. Forewarning to all of those math buffs out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fantastic Four; I do however own some bad language and use it often.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Karen Stuart sat with one very long lithe leg crossed over the other, attractively perched on the edge of her leather executive's chair behind an impressive mahogany desk with the immaculate posture of a person that welcomed the absolute power than corrupted absolutely. She could have easily been a model, or a famous actress, allowing some flustered rookie info-tainment reporter to try and ask her questions.

But the surveillance tech that stood in front of her knew differently.

Kenny Dwyer had worked at Glitter Cosmetics Alternative Research Division for the better part of a decade. He knew that the beautiful woman sitting in front of him had worked there for much less time than that and had generated enough funding from Uncle Sam to buy out the legitimate part of the company three times over. Being good at her job meant that she did not lose her composure often.

Kenny hoped he wasn't about to found out what it looked like when she did.

"How long ago did this happen?" She asked, her voice even as she watched jump out of the window over and over on the portable video screen in front of her.

"No more than three minutes and some change." Kenny answered, happy she was so calm.

"Let me straighten something out for you, Mr…Dwyer, is it?" She said, looking at him, her perfectly shaped eyebrows pulling together.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kenny said.

"The amount of money that's flying out of the door right now is twelve time what you will make in your entire lifetime. Three times what I will. It is almost equal to a year's budget in a small country in the European Union." Her voice was getting steadily louder, her eyes getting more and more threatening. "It would take Wal-Mart a year and a half to earn its equal. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She stood and placed her fingertips on her desk, leaning on them to bring her face closer to Kenny's.

"I-I think I do, Ma'am." Kenny replied, sweat popping out on his forehead.

She turning her attention to her desk, she began shuffling papers. "Thinking is not your job, Mr. Dwyer. The only thing you have to understand is that amount is essentially worth more than your life. Now, go alert security. If they're not out there in two minutes, Johnny won't be the only one on fire."

Kenny swallowed hard.

"Are you waiting on something? Go! Now!"

Kenny bolted out of the room

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Johnny rocketed through the night sky, feeling the adrenaline level in his blood rise for the second time that night. He loved to fly. There was no better rush in the world than when the laws of gravity bent to his fiery will. Physics could kiss his ass.

Some other people, however, felt differently.

_HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Johnny couldn't stop himself from smiling as Einstein's thought speak scream echoed in his head.

"Would you calm down! You keep wriggling around, I'm gonna drop you!" Johnny's flamed-wreathed lips told the dog in his non-flamed arms.

_CALM DOWN!?!? I don't recall someone take the news of a smart dog that well!_

"That was completely different. You kidnap-oh, SHIT!"

Johnny dove out of the way of small projectiles that came whistling up from the ground below.

"They're shooting at us?!" Johnny said incredulously, risking a glance at the earth below.

_I don't think they're actual bullets. More than likely missiles or nets. It could go either way…_ Einstein said, looking down, too

"Neither one of witch I feel like dealing with right now. Hang on!" He said, as he angled his body into a steep climb, Einstein's scream resuming it's position in his head once more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Apologies for the super long wait for the short chapter. I will do better in the future.

-GOld


End file.
